


affirmation

by celsidebottom



Series: heart of aphrodite 2021 [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Azu's infamous orcish moonshine, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Campaign, The Heart of Aphrodite | Azu Fan Week (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celsidebottom/pseuds/celsidebottom
Summary: “Kiko?” Azu yawns.“Mmph … yeah?”“D’you like me?”
Relationships: Azu/Kiko (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Series: heart of aphrodite 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150658
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26
Collections: The Heart of Aphrodite





	affirmation

“Kiko?” Azu yawns.

“Mmph?”

Sprawled comfortably together, Azu can feel the vibration of Kiko’s voice against her chest.

“D’you like me?”

Kiko pushes herself up on one hand to give Azu a concerned look.

“You had way too much of that moonshine, I knew it.”

“No, no, no,” Azu slurs, waving one hand vaguely. “Do you _like_ -like me?”

Kiko pauses, managing to keep a straight face for a few seconds before she cracks and collapses back against Azu in muffled laughter.

“Azu, we’re _married_. Of course I _like_ -like you.”

“Mkay,” Azu smiles, stifling another yawn. “Just making sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> so excited to participate in this event, hopefully I can manage every day!  
> thanks for reading :D


End file.
